Get Along, Little Zombie
"Get Along, Little Zombie" is the one-hundredth and second episode overall and the twenty-fourth episode of the fourth season in Wizards of Waverly Place. Plot Alex and Harper are going to their apartment when they run into Mr. Laritate, who also lives in the hotel. Felix tells Justin he broke his wand and Justin informs him that it's fake, because he saw batteries in it. He concludes that someone stole Felix's wand. Dexter is showing a zombie to the hall for magical creatures, while he introduces them to Alex and Harper. Mason, who will stubbornly not stop asking Alex on a date, meets them in the elevator. When Alex ignores him, Mason messes with the buttons so he can spend more time with her and they land on the second floor. Justin tells Jerry that Felix lost his wand and Jerry tells them to use the abracadoobler wand app and Felix realizes that his wand is around the area. Meanwhile, because Mason messed with the buttons, all the humans have discovered the mysterious thirteenth floor. Alex lies and tells the humans that they accidentally got into a secret open house floor for the people in the hotel. Mr. Laritate, after all the other humans left, discovers the thirteenth floor too and sees Alex, Harper, and Mason. Mr. Laritate sees the zombie, Alex explains this is a haunted house, but Mr. Laritate does not believe them. The zombie bites Mr. Laritate and turns him into a zombie. They take him to their apartment while Alex looks for a spell to turn Mr. Laritate human again. Mr. Laritate runs away and Alex, Harper, and Mason suspect he went to the substation. Professor Crumbs questions Felix, who reveals the 13th floor to them, and Crumbs denies the existence of a "13th floor", so they go to investigate. At Waverly Place they're throwing a festival while Alex tells Jerry what happened. Alex and Mason, trying to sneak the zombie into the substation, are forced into dance. They then, after Harper causes a distraction, take Laritate to the substation and give him a medicine from the wizard world that turns Laritate human. He remembers nothing and goes outside to dance. Alex kisses him on the cheek, and Mason suggests they just be friends. Alex gets back together with Mason. Crumbs tells Felix the floor should not exist. Harper, Mason, and Alex return to the thirteenth floor. Justin tells them that the floor does not exist. Crumbs thinks that there is evil going on. Dexter then comes with dark angel wings and it is revealed he stole Felix's his wand. Dexter tricks Felix into turning to the dark side in return for the wand. Felix casts a spell that traps them all on the floor. Back at Waverly Place, Mr. Laritate is dancing while Jerry is selling chili, when Mr. Laritate gets one and gets water to get "the burn" out of his mouth. Spell *Make these troubles no more, go in through the out door – Makes it impossible to leave a place where the spell is cast. Absent *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo and María Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo Co-star *Marcus Alexander Hart as Abercrombie Zombie Guest stars *Bill Chott as Mr. Laritate, Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs, Frank Pacheco as Felix, Fred Stoller as Dexter, Regan Burns as Everett, Jane Carr as Martha St. Clarke Special guest star *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Trivia *This is part 3 of a 4-part arc. Category:Television episodes Category:Wizards of Waverly Place episodes